User talk:M. Van Gent
__TOC__ Citizen residences You wanted to count 'em hey? You may, I'm working at "citizen", and I could use some help in due time :) 16:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : Do you want poeple to tell you there three residences? If so Here is my three *2 Noon Drive Adoha *3 Newport Street Newport *2 Sunflower Street Beaverwick. : I hope this helps! Marcus Villanova Walden 16:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It does! Thanks hombre! 17:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Hombre? Have you had to much Jose Ole? Marcus Villanova Walden 17:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::One of those words I picked up in Spanish classes that stayed with me :D 17:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it means Friend? I'm glad everyone has been so proactive in the state elections. Marcus Villanova Walden 17:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It means "man". Friend would be "amigo". Really easy . And yes, it's amazing how people get involved in Lovian politics! I suppose you have a good chance yourself, Marcus, at winning in the state you want to win in =) 17:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah alot of Active members in Clymene and it seems so far like a two person race. The Question is are those citizens of Clymene Left or Right? Marcus Villanova Walden 17:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::After doing my research on where active members were I knoe Shozhad has like 5 houses. Marcus Villanova Walden 17:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::There's a lot of irregularities to be solved indeed. Martha Van Ghent 07:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :@King: Sure. Martha Van Ghent 07:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Hey there, I'm preparing our very own really big Lovian survey and right now I need some basic data. Could you please give your age, nationality and a word best describing your religious and political stance. I need the IRL-data, if you wish not to publicize any of these I'll understand. Thanks. 11:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Age: 18 :Nationality (country of birth): Belgian (Belgium) :Religious stance: atheist :Political stance: environmentalist (Groen!/Ecolo) :Martha Van Ghent 10:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) HEMPPAC Convention Hey Martha! Thanks for saying you will attend, please and if you want write a speech on the issues of Cannabis. Thank you, agian your day to speak is Monday, September 13th. Thank you From - Marcus Villanova Walden 14:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Headline Thingy I like it good job! ! Marcus Villanova Walden 19:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks ;)) Martha Van Ghent 20:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Citizen I do not know where my residences were all located but I would like you to re-add me to the list of citizens. My residences were probably already on it. Dr. Magnus 17:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :They weren't. Please look 'em up Magnus. 17:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm, I'll look into it. When does the voting close? Dr. Magnus 17:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::October 18th or so :) 17:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Plenty of time, I see. But I'll search for my residences so we can settle this issue. Is there an easy way to see where I own houses? Perhaps you know, Martha, you went trough all the citizens residences when you upgraded the Citizen list. Dr. Magnus 18:04, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps it's it the history of this article. Only "real" way to find out, is check every neighborhood and every apartment block for your name. That's what Martha and I had to do to compile the list. 18:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Damn that must have took hours! Gotta respect your dedication, you two! Dr. Magnus 18:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's mostly Martha's achievement, though :). You might remember her posting like five reform bills in the Chamber on one single day. 18:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So thats why you are only running for deputy. With such dedication she's gotta become governor. Dr. Magnus 18:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I agree . I endorse her for the full hundred percent. 18:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Then vote for her! You'll become deputy no matter what. Governors choose their deputies, right? Or does the person with the second highest ammount of votes become the deputy automatically? Dr. Magnus 18:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Second option. I'm confident she'll take the state. But I'd like to be Deputy of my home state. And I don't trust BastardRoyale (you, if I'm correct, and I am confident in my textual analysis skills). If it came to it, I would certainly give her my vote to secure her becoming Governor 18:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I dislike him as well; he's getting me in a whole lotta trouble. As for your textual analysis skills, I'm sure they're fine, but there is a big difference between proof and suspection (is that a word?), anyway, were getting offtopic and spamming someone elses talk page. ;) Dr. Magnus 18:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Vote in Kings I think you live in Kings right? Am I wrong?(searching...) No I'm right in Downtown Newhaven! Vote for abrahams! Walden needs support! Marcus Villanova 16:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Problem is I actually supported my best friend Alyssa... But then she retreated, and you know, I sort of feel like I should support Yuri here then. That's why I didn't vote yet. Medvedev is one of the best candidates ever, and I'm not sure whether to support the party now or the best candidate, regardless of color. Martha Van Ghent 07:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It's alright, Justin will have the Deputy seat so It's okay! Marcus Villanova 21:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah, i agree with marcus . you may vote for yuri, he's a great governor. justin will do great as Deputy! 12:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks, I'll see. Martha Van Ghent 13:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) anyway, you got mail! check your gmail inbox darling! 11:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks honey ;)) Martha Van Ghent 13:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you two sleeping together? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Across the ocean? ;) Martha Van Ghent 13:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Possibly honey! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh no darling Sjonnie, I would never cheat on you ;)))) Martha Van Ghent 13:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well when do we meet, i think this could work out :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Do you look like a crazy geek with a wild little beard and schele eyes? Martha Van Ghent 13:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::schele = squinted and do you? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Of course I don't! :o My picture is all over my user page, btw. I was just wondering whether you matched the profile of the typical juvenile child molester/rapist/ugly teacher Martha Van Ghent 13:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No, I'm a handsome, goodlooking, superb fella JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Sounds better Martha Van Ghent 13:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) What about tomorrow, let's have some fun JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, you're joking? Tonight is election celebration, so I expect to be a wreck tomorrow ;)) Martha Van Ghent 13:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You're mousing from underneath (ervanondermuizen). I see you tonight at the Kinley coast, maybe we'll take my boat and than sail to sylvania to give a speech to your voters JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:45, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You have a boat? Martha Van Ghent 13:45, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes I have one, with a large mast. It's very romantic on top JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::On top of the mast? Sounds more like a misplaced Freudian thing! Martha Van Ghent 13:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sounds like a silly discussion to me 13:52, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ja, idd! Martha Van Ghent 13:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh now darlings, we'll have fun on my boat JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Here's to your boat and election victory! 14:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Here's to YOUR (funny thing with eyes) ... JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Election losing? In my case :p. I fucking lost my own state, quite funny . 14:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::long live the communist, long live philippe JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Lolz sleeping with eachother arcoss the ocean...lol Very good martha Come to the part at the Walden Home! Marcus Villanova 20:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Joint proposal H'''ave you read your e-mail? And yes, i'll pay attention to it :p And yes, I'll pay attention to my capitals. 19:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I did =D. I'll post the proposal probably this weekend. Good job watching your caps ;). Martha Van Ghent 07:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations My congratulations on your victory in Sylvania! It is clear to me that you are the best person for the job and that you will be of great service to the great state you and me both live in. At first I was a skeptic and I must say, very disappointed to have lost. Now I know under your guidance the state will flourish and be prosperous and the state will be greener, better and well run. BastardRoyale 10:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, thanks ! How've you been? It's been long since we've seen you! Martha Van Ghent 11:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I've been busy at work, found a new job and moved out of my parents house. I didn't have an internet connection until yesterday. :-) BastardRoyale 11:02, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Update thanks for the update of my page JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Dito :p. I gotta feeling you're on to something! 14:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Applying I noticed your call on the Job Billboard, before you go ahead and pick your '''Federal Police Commissioner see this: here, I'm applying for the job. Dr. Magnus 15:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC)